


AROUND THE WORLD

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Flat-Earthers, Multi, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Secret agent Lee Gahyeon infiltrates a Flat-Earther summer camp and falls in love with two monitors that were already a couple before meeting her.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	AROUND THE WORLD

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> All credits to Stephenie Meyer, who we love, and to Melissa Rosenberg, who we respect for writing the screenplay.

Agent Lee Gahyeon had a mission: infiltrating in a flat-earther summer camp.

She put on her monitor uniform and introduced herself to all of her coworkers. Two of them, specially, attracted her attention (for they were really attractive). Their names were Siyeon and Minji. By talking to them and the other monitors she found out that they were dating in secret. She decided, then, that she would try to get closer to them.

The difficulty of the job was big. She had to learn all the flat-earthers theories and arguments. In a class with the kids, she had to debate and give proofs that the earth is indeed flat. She convinced them all and she felt satisfied. Minji and Siyeon looked at her proudly and gave her a surprise party for her first successful class. Since that day, everything became easier. The flat-earth theories were really easy to explain since there's no way for them that the earth is rounded. Every argument makes sense and had an answer to everything round-earthers would say to prove her wrong. Siyeon and Minji continued becoming closer, they trusted her. She was a good partner and good company when they had to stay awake all night.

Gahyeon knew she was good at her job, too good. Learning about flat-earthers had become something she lived for, she loved it as much as she was starting to love her two closest coworkers, Siyeon and Minji. The summer camp had various activities such as how to prove a flat-earther conspirationist wrong, learning about how thick is earth and how water falls down the earth and then it evaporates so that it can go back to its place.

Some of her favorite activities were sightseeing at plains, just to look at how plain they were, and playing with frisbees, footballs weren’t allowed as well as any other round object. They knew how kids and even nosy people would start asking too many questions about things that are round and why earth isn’t and how to prove it, they were there to have fun not to create a debate team.

When the summer camp was right at its end, Gahyeon was clearly upset and Siyeon and Minji saw it. They made her pancakes and sat down by the fireplace to talk about their feelings, and Gahyeon confessed that she was in love with them and that being in that camp had opened her eyes. She confessed how she entered the camp to spy on flat-earthers, she thought they were all crazy and wanted to destroy the camp from the inside but she fell in love with her two coworkers and learned the truth. 

“The earth is flat, I now know that, thank you for bringing the truth to my life” They weren’t mad at her, Siyeon and Minji were happy to see how she changed her view about earth and they accepted her. They also promised to each other to talk about everything and solve everything together since they were going to be a polyamorous trio. The night ended well, they were all happy and asked Gahyeon to take her things to their cabin, they would sleep together that last night at the camp.

They had a passionate sexual encounter, but also soft. They spooned each other all night, whispering flat-earther theories to sleep well.

The morning after the affair, Gahyeon was really eager to go get her things, so she ran to her own cabin and once she got there, she saw you looking at her. She knew you had been observing her between the trees. Your favorite teacher wasn’t a flat-earther and you knew. That’s why she asked you to remain silent and when you nodded, she smiled. The only thing true about her was her love for Minji and Siyeon, Therefore she would take them to a trip around the world in which she would show them Earth’s true shape, having a pause from time to time to proof each other they were a polyamorous trio having dates and having sexual encounters of love in every hotel in the world.

So, Gahyeon knew you knew she weren’t that dumb, it was indeed all a plan. That’s how she recluted you. You’re her successor. You’re the next Gahyeon. Next agent. Next… Summer camp monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished reading. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
